Drinking with the guys
by Elaina96
Summary: Drinking with the guys, sounds innocent enough? But when Roy starts being a Dick, a simple question leads to an interrogation which leads to peer-pressure. RobStar BBRae OneShot.


Drinking with the guys.

…

Richard was never a big fan of the guys going out drinking. The male team members were hard enough to manage sober, add a couple of drinks and you were asking for a mess. That's why he tagged along with them, even though he wasn't that big of a fan of the bar scene; he much preferred drinking at home, in the privacy of the tower, but he needed to make sure his friends behaved themselves, and more importantly not ruin the Titans good name.

"What can I get you guys?" The pretty waitress asked.

"Let's start out with a set of shots for the table." Roy said handing her his menu.

"Really, Roy?" Richard huffed; he was already dreading this night.

"What? We're celebrating." He defended.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Victor asked.

"Another victory for us heroes, of course." He cheered.

"You had a drink before coming here, didn't you?" Wally chuckled.

Richard sighed. "I'll have a water."

"Oh come on Dick, you're not drinking?" Roy whined.

"Designated driver." He responded.

"I'll have a _Screwdriver_." Garfield spoke up, handing the waitress his menu.

"Really, Gar, a _Screwdriver_? Have a real drink." Roy objected.

"Garfield's new to the drinking game; He started just a few months ago, you know, when he turned 21, the legal drinking age." Victor said towards Roy.

"Roy, didn't you start drinking at 15?" Wally asked.

"What's your point?" He responded as the waitress brought them their drinks. Roy, Wally, and Victor each took a shot before Roy hollered "Woo, another round!"

"Could you please try and control yourself tonight." Richard huffed.

"Oh bite me Dick." He barked, before turning to Garfield, sipping his _Screwdriver_. "Come on Gar, take a shot."

"I'm fine thanks." He responded.

Roy sighed, "We should have made the girls come." He huffed.

"It wouldn't be a guy's night then, would it?" Victor commented.

"No but maybe a fun one." Roy huffed.

"Hey man, I'm having fun." Victor objected.

"Yeah me too." Wally added.

"But remember the fun we had on New Year's?…" Roy smirked.

"Okay, New Year's was fun." Victor agreed.

"Let's not talk about New Year's." Wally grimaced.

"Come on man, are you still mad about us drawing on your face when you passed out?" Victor chuckled.

"It was permanent marker!" Wally shot back as the others laughed.

"Yeah you missed one hell of a night, if you ignore Dick and Kori getting all kissy in front of the window."

"We weren't getting all kissy." Richard defended.

"Man, you two were sucking face." Victor commented, causing the table to laugh.

"At least I have someone to suck face with." Richard shot back.

"Oh burn." Garfield laughed.

"And who could forget Gar trying to kiss Raven at midnight." Roy added with a laugh.

Garfield almost choked on his drink, "Excuse me?"

"Or that's what I assumed you were trying to do." Roy shrugged taking a drink.

"Did you get a kiss?" Wally asked.

"No!" Garfield said quickly.

"Not for lack of trying." Roy said under his breath.

"Come on man, leave him alone." Victor butted in.

"You want to make out with her, don't you?" Roy snickered.

"What? No!" Garfield said quickly.

"I think you do." Wally chimed in.

"Ha, no… we're done talking about this." Garfield said with a nervous laugh.

"Someone is getting agitated." Roy smirked, "Come on Gar, it's just a simple question." He defended.

"I don't see her that way..." Garfield defended.

"Your red face says otherwise." Wally chuckled as Garfield looked away, turning even redder.

"You totally, want to do it." Roy smirked, "You want to kiss those dark lips of hers, you want to put your hands on those curvy hips and…"

"Roy, that's enough!" Richard interrupted. "Are you forgetting that Raven is our friend and teammate and will be treated with respect." He said seriously.

The table went quiet. Victor let out a breath of air, "Well… this is awkward..."

It was then did Garfield grab the shot glass in front of him and downed the drink.

"See, and there you go." Roy smirked, leaning back on his chair.

Garfield's face winced before he choked a bit. "You'll be okay." Victor reassured, patting his back.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I had my fun." Roy said downing another drink before getting up.

Richard paid the bill while Victor helped a queasy Garfield to the car. "Am I supposed to feel numb?" Garfield asked causing Victor to chuckle.

"Just don't get sick in my car, okay."

…

Richard let out a long sigh as he sat down on his bed. "How was drinking with the guys?" Kori asked, crawling up behind him.

"Not as hard as it has been in the past."

"That's good." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Richard took off his jeans and shirt before leaning back on the bed as Kori snuggled up to him. "Roy is such a dick when he drinks."

"Did he pick on you?" Kori asked.

"A little, but Gar got the worst of it." He let out another sigh, "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

…

Garfield took a deep breath before knocking on her door, and it took everything in him not to run before she answered it. "Guys night over already?" Raven asked, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him.

"Yeah…" He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought that… well…" He stammered.

"How much did you have to drink?" She questioned.

"What?"

"You can't seem to compose a proper sentence and your face is flushed." She informed him.

"I mean I did have a shot." He informed her.

"Oh, a big boy drink." She teased, but then took notice in his distraught manner. He was fidgety, and wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Gar, is something wrong?" She asked seriously. And it was then at that moment did he bolt forward, put his hand behind her neck as he leaned in and kissed her…

It was quick, simple, and everything he had dreamed it would be. But has soon as he pulled away she slammed her door shut in his face.

…


End file.
